


小骗子

by summerkiss4869



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 琴酒x新一, au背景





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写的，放过来做外链用...

*** ***

Gin先生作为关东地区最大黑帮的二把手，收到下属送来的礼物是再正常不过的事。

偶尔也会有想法比较奇特的下属，所以，打开房门一看是个青涩可口的少年也不觉得多惊讶。知道他性向送些money boy什么的之前也不是没发生过。

但是眼前一身mb样子的少年还长着一张他最痛恨的死敌警察——工藤新一的脸是什么个情况？

 

“Vodka，解释。” 

“呃...老大，这是上次那批交易的老板的人送过来的，原本我也挺吃惊的，不过想想....”Vodka吞了下口水，“您不是最烦工藤那小子么，但是现在警察那边我们也不方便随便动，不如....”

 

工藤新一何许人也？ 

日本公安总厅去年收的最佳新秀，不到一年的时间手上利落解决的案件已经堆成了一座小山，正是意气风发的充满干劲的年轻人，却不想碰上了Gin这块难啃的石头，两人你来我往针锋相对已经有一段时间了，偶尔也各有得逞与失利，难分上下。

实际上，Gin在道上混了这么多年，打心眼里也不是多怕这小子，论狡猾狠辣他还不是对手，但是工藤新一除了胆识谋略过人，却还有种初生牛犊不怕虎的劲，经常也是猝不及防的出动搅得他烦不胜烦。

 

Vodka作为一个小弟，是善于察言观色的那一款，不会把这种话说的很明白。

“这孩子和工藤几乎长的一样，想着您或许会感兴趣....”

 

眼前的少年垂着眼，双手握在身后跪坐在地板上，从头到脚都写着乖巧。

五官脸型甚至身形，却是和那眼角飞扬的工藤新一像极了。

只不过他们见过工藤新一开枪的样子，他咬着牙负伤也追着跑的样子，装作凶狠的大喊一定会把你们绳之以法的样子，眼里满满的都是自信与正直说着自己叫做工藤新一是个警察的样子。

——却是没见过这样低眉顺眼的，安静的，像新生的小鹿一似的表情跪坐在面前的样子。

 

噢。光是想象一下，把警察厅的黄金新秀，总是好像什么都不怕的骄傲少年压制在身下，想怎么样，就怎么样.....

还真是让人跃跃欲试呢。

 

Gin扯了扯嘴角。

不过。

 

“Vodka，你是觉得我拿那小子没办法，只能靠这种方式发泄怒火么？”

 

Vodva虎躯一震。脸上的表情只能用欲哭无泪来形容。

老大，你非要把话说的那么明白我也没办法啊...

 

不过大家都知道，Vodka是个会察言观色的聪明小弟，所以他适时度势自然流畅的转换了话题：“那个... 实际上，这少年送来的时候，我们都觉得和工藤也太过于像了点，查的资料虽然没什么问题，身家似乎也干净，但是出于安全考虑，如果其实这就是工藤那小子扮演的来当....”

“右手手腕。” GIn出声打断了他。

“啊？”

“看看他的右手手腕吧。”Gin抽了口烟，看起来没有打算继续追究之前的问题，慵懒的喊着烟嘴解释道。“上个月在仓库那批货，工藤埋伏的时候被我们的人发现，交火的时候伤到了右手手腕。”他看向地上一动不动的少年，“我开的枪，不可能好的那么快。”

Vodka上前检查了一下，然而，别说是什么伤口了，少年整条手臂的皮肤光洁细腻，毫无瑕疵。

 

既然没问题，那么....

Gin走近一直都一言不发的少年，用手托起他的下颌，使他的脸对着自己。

“你叫什么名字？”

下颌的手的粗鲁动作似乎让少年有点害怕，却还是看向了Gin，小声的说，“..江，江户川柯南。”

 

*** ***

与此同时。

东京都警察厅。

出差归来的降谷零长官很生气。

应该说，“非常”这个词也很难形容他此刻的生气程度了。

 

“联系不上是什么意思？？？”不顾形象的在办公室大吼，对于他来说似乎是头一遭，但是此时也顾不上那么多了。

风间颤颤巍巍的回答：“我们也不太清楚，工藤说是要休假来着...”

“别搞笑了，那个工作狂怎么会有心思休假？还有，”降谷零看向另外一边站着装傻充楞的黑羽快斗。

“你也知道工藤那小子喜欢自己琢磨些危险的行动，上周怎么还能答应他帮他作掩护，打扮成他的样子去前线？是，我们都知道你们长得跟双胞胎一样对方认不出来，但是你个鉴证科的凑什么热闹？还好只是轻伤！如果是重伤我怎么和上面交代？！”

黑羽快斗用裹着纱布的右手揉了揉乱发，“呃，他说这个事情很重要...事关能不能把Gin捉拿归案。还说什么只有我能帮他啦.....什么我最帅啦...人最好啦.....”说到最后对着降谷零越来越难看的脸色，黑羽的声音也越来越小，不自觉的有点点脸红，“还顺便答应了陪我去看下次魔术比赛的表演...”

“所-以-你-就-答-应-了？！？！”

“唔...基本上是这样的....”

眼看降谷长官快要火山爆发了，黑羽试图把话题中心转移走：“先不管这个了，是说现在完全联系不上工藤君是么？”

降谷零先生并不想就此放过这乱来的小子，但是不得不说工藤的现状是更值得关心的事情。“......嗯，电话直接关机了，家里也没有人，阿笠博士和他几个朋友也都没有任何讯息，”想到了事情可能存在的严重性，降谷零头疼的揉了揉额角。“可恶，早跟他说了不要老想着去搞Gin那个危险的家伙的...”

 

是的，降谷零凭借自己多年的观察力和对工藤新一的了解分析，可以百分百断定工藤君绝对是又自己策划了什么，想要去偷偷搜查Gin相关的事情。

上次在仓库的截货行动虽然没有抓到Gin，但是总厅那边也给了很高的评价，可是他看得出来工藤君似乎并不满足于此，他们在现场获取到了一根金发的DNA，现在却没法证明那就是Gin，Gin一直很小心，没有遗留过任何自己的DNA，还狡猾的做足了不在场证明导致无法拿到搜查令.....

况且，走正规途径要求调查的话，黑帮能有一堆不干净的办法在DNA上做手脚，除非我们亲自获取...

 

突然一个想法从脑中闪现。

难道说，工藤君想要去做的事情是...

 

该死，这别提多危险了。

也不知道那孩子现在如何了...

 

担忧和紧张的情绪弥漫上来，冲刷掉了怒气。

如果没有别的办法...

 

他看了眼手机，因为挣扎而沉默着。

啊啊。真的是不想联系那个讨厌的家伙。

一定会嘲笑自己的吧，作为长官都管不住那个少年。还得楞生生欠下一个大人情。好气啊！

 

可是时间紧迫，如果工藤新一真的出了什么事....

想起少年初到时候飞扬的眼角，和每次自己因为他不顾规定上前线而责罚他的时候调皮的笑脸。

光是想象都好像会让心脏有些绞痛。

 

降谷零甩了甩头，把那些有点伤感愁绪的想法抛在脑后，还是下定了决心，拿起手机走去了阳台。

最后还不忘回头给罚站领训的风间和黑羽一句——“等我有空了再收拾你们。”

 

*** ***

江户川柯南，不，化名为江户川柯南的工藤新一现在说不紧张是假的。

原本他以为，这种事情，两腿一撒，留点儿眼泪，忍忍痛就差不多过去了。

但是都还没开始，光是在这种奇怪的情境下和Gin共处一室真的是比想象中压力大得多。

更别说之后即将发生的事情...

 

以前不管如何也还是穿着制服，拿着手枪，身边有战友。

虽然也做了些准备，可眼下....

 

喂喂，这个房间的装修风格也太旖旎了吧！

听见浴室传来的水声，自己的心跳却紧张的好像越跳越快。

啊啊啊为何要制定这么傻的作战计划。

那个人可是Gin啊。不是以前随便就能对付得了的小喽啰。

 

活了22年的工藤新一君，感觉自己从来没有这么后悔过。


	2. Chapter 2

*** ***  
Gin裹着浴巾从盥洗室出来的时候，见到少年瞟了自己一眼就瞬间害羞微红的脸，不由得乐了。

自己还什么都没干呢？

他不知道工藤在心里腹诽。  
妈的，原来Gin脱了衣服后身材这么的.......好。腹肌形状优美，肤色也很健康，线条充斥着成熟男人的力量....  
想了想自己白皙又瘦弱的体型，下定决心回去以后一定要听降谷先生的话，好好锻炼......

“柯南，对吧？有趣的名字。”Gin走了过来，一边擦着身上的水一边说。

.....不是开小差的时候了，虽然相信自己的演技，但是毕竟没有干过的事情要演起来还是有难度的，加油！工藤君！（喂  
在心底莫名其妙的打气也并没有起到任何镇定作用，少年很烦恼自己为何这么容易就脸红。

此时他穿着一件宽大的衬衫，坐在柔软的床上，抬起头看着身上还沾着水滴的gin，吞了吞口水。  
还不太习惯下面挂空挡的感觉，浑身写着不自在。

“唔...名字是捡到我的人给的，实际上我也不知道这个名字的含义呢。”工藤新一努力的使自己的声音和平时大声说话的方式有差别，听起来要细弱一些。   
Gin没有接着这个话题问询，而是说，“也去洗一下吧。”  
“啊？ 呃，来之前已经，已经洗过了，Gin先生。”

“Vodka想的这么周到？.... ”Gin停顿了一下，笑了起来，“里里外外.....都洗干净了？”  
男人话里藏着的狡黠让工藤新一更加紧张了，半裸着的成熟男人缓缓走近，随之而来压迫感也越来越强。

工藤新一估计自己的脸肯定又加红了一个色值。  
“是...是的，Gin先生..."   
感到男人正用眼神扫着自己，工藤新一挪开视线，盯着地毯上的纹路。

反正演一个雏，装得羞涩一点也没什么不对的吧！  
对，他才没有真的紧张害怕，是剧情需要！

“那，开始吧。”Gin不带感情的声线说。  
“哈？”  
似乎有点不耐烦，Gin玩味的笑了笑，“怎么，没有调教过的吗？如何服侍，需要我教吗？”  
“对，对不起，Gin先生，”工藤君咬了咬嘴唇，让自己看起来足够可怜，“我在这之前，并没有过这方面的经验......”

少年终于抬起头来和Gin对视，和平时接触的那个狂妄小子不太一样，此刻他蓝色的眸子泛着淡淡的水光。衬衫因为宽大而露出整个修长白皙的脖颈。锁骨也若隐若现。  
Gin感到自己内心深处好像有什么东西被点燃了。

而他知道，如果这只不过是个“江户川柯南”，自己其实是不会如此容易就被“点燃”的。

是的，在少年第一眼看向自己的时候，他就认为这实际就是工藤新一。  
说不出多少判断的依据，也不知道对方是如何做到手腕上毫无伤口的，但是他就是知道。  
眼前这个装作无知无害、无比乖顺的少年，就是工藤新一本人没错。

那种好像天空和大海都形容不出的蓝色......  
世界上独一无二的，总是追逐着自己的那抹蓝色.......

自己倒是真没见过工藤新一落泪的样子呢，就算脸上挂彩，流着血，也都是嘴角微扬，眼神坚定的样子。  
Gin在心底嗤笑。今夜可真是不会无聊了。  
这小子，为了演这场戏，还真是下足血本。  
没记错的话，他妈妈是个名演员？看来还是有遗传到啊。

——既然你自己送上来了，那我就好意奉陪一次吧。  
可不要怪我不留情噢，小骗子。

*** ***  
Gin吻上少年的颈侧的时候觉得自己已经够温柔了。  
工藤新一还是微微颤抖了一下。

男人的气息埋在颈部，宽大的手抚着自己后脑的头发，从来没试过，和这个危险的敌人，这么近，这么近的距离......

Gin突然坏心眼的想逗逗他。  
“柯南君。”他开始慢慢用手指缠绕起少年的头发。  
“....嗯？”似乎对这个名字的反应还是慢了点，新一有点懊悔。  
“为什么会愿意来这里，做这种事？”  
“因为...”新一回忆了下之前配对上档案里想好的说辞，“ 我需要钱，给收留我的孤儿院继续支撑下去的资金。”看上去仿佛是想起了孤儿院的生活似的，眼角微微泛起了红。“送我过来的人都说Gin先生很大方。”

Gin心底有点好笑地想，或许好莱坞欠这小子一个奥斯卡。  
他一边轻轻舔舐着少年细腻的皮肤，一边轻声说，“是啊，如果你表现得好的话，我会更大方的。”

这句话是在提醒自己要主动一点吗？工藤新一现在半躺在床上，任由Gin亲吻着自己的脖颈，胡茬在少年细嫩的皮肤上轻轻地摩擦，从未有过的痒痒的感觉让他身形有些紧张和瑟缩。新一顿时有点犹豫，这时候该怎么做呢...

“还真是毫无经验么？ 伸出手来，抱着我。”Gin仿佛看穿了少年的想法，在他耳侧轻声说道。  
吹到耳边的气让工藤打了一个颤。但还是立刻听话的伸出手环抱住了男人。

即使是第一次，工藤新一也能感觉到男人在这方面的熟稔的技巧，当他的唇从脖颈划过耳边来到自己的脸颊，工藤新一全身已经被挑逗得有些发麻。

……讲道理，一般的大佬还是不会采用mouth to mouth的方式亲吻一个Money Boy吧？

工藤正这样想着的时候，男人就用动作打破了他的猜测。  
“唔！....”  
烟味，满是成熟男人风格的味道，瞬间从唇齿间侵袭了自己。工藤新一眼里溢出了吃惊。  
他条件反射的有点想把Gin推开，可是考虑到自己的目的，他又有一些犹豫，然而就在他纠结之间，男人的唇舌已经带着不容抵抗的力度，啃舐着自己口腔里的每一个角落。  
.  
然而因为对方舌尖的高超技巧，自己好像...居然...这么快就有反应了。  
......这感觉真是太糟了。

 

Gin却感到很愉悦。  
生涩的反应说明少年在这方面的经验上没有对自己说谎，是因为忙于工作和黑恶势力做抗争所以根本无心享乐么....？

工藤身上的衬衫应该也是才洗过的，带着皂角的清爽味道，和少年的身上淡淡的、需要靠近吸吮才闻得到的柠檬清香相得益彰。而自己也不知道为何刚才会想要吻少年的唇，即使它确实看起来很可口。  
但是就是忍不住，想要狠狠的，在这张总是说这冠冕堂皇的漂亮话的嘴唇上留下点自己的印记。  
“啊..痛！”

Gin突然失控似的狠狠的咬到了工藤的唇角，溢出一点点红色的血迹，但并不严重。  
嘴角那一丝鲜艳的红却映衬得少年的面孔愈发的诱人。加上因为不太擅长在长吻下换气导致的喘息，脸颊也更红了。眼眸里泛着的水光也更显眼了。

Gin突然不由分说的伸手握住了少年已经微微昂头的分身。

衬衫很宽大，所以并没有影响到什么，半遮半掩的反而更有风味。  
新一感到自己的那玩意被gin粗糙的手握住，一动也不敢动。  
总之现在他非常非常后悔，并想要一拳打晕gin然后逃跑。  
.......但是似乎，这种情况下，不太可能打得过。

男人看到少年那青涩的分身透着可爱的粉色，像少年本人一样也在微微颤抖着。嘴角挂上一抹笑。  
“这里，也没有过被其他人碰触的经验吗？”顺着话语，他开始让手上下轻轻动起来。  
“......唔...没有。”新一不得不诚实的说，并试图推开Gin，但是身体已经开始随着男人的动作变得燥热，男人娴熟的手法让自己下身渐渐传来难以抵抗的快意。  
他不喜欢这种完全不受自己控制的感觉。  
“真是可爱啊，柯-南-君。”  
唔，不行，要撑住...   
“不需要忍着，喜欢的话就叫出来吧...”  
可恶......  
Gin一只手继续玩弄着少年的分身，另外一只手开始解开他身上衬衫的扣子。

白皙的身躯展开在自己身下。他观赏着少年在自己手上的动作下慢慢变红的肤色，在凌乱的衬衫的衬托下身体的线条透露着清纯的诱惑。愈发迷蒙的双眼，以及开始抑制不住的喘息。  
他弯下腰咬住少年胸前的有些肿胀的颗粒。

“啊！...”

突然吃痛却刺激的感觉在胸口尖端上跳跃，配合着男人带着茧的手上越来越快的动作。  
过了不知多久。  
“唔嗯...啊！”  
随着少年的一声轻呼，白灼的液体终于奔涌而出，在床上，Gin的腹部和浴巾上落下点点白色。

天，自己居然就这样射了出来...  
在自己的死敌，这个男人的手里……  
工藤新一对自己的不争气有点羞赧。

Gin却没给他多少时间感慨，他利落的用手蘸取了少年身下周围的还带着温度的体液。另外一只一手擒住他的腿，然后将蘸着液体的手指缓缓插入少年后方紧致的小穴。看起来似乎是想要以此来润滑。

刚刚才释放的身体还非常敏感，尽管有了一定程度的液体滋润，手指突入的感觉还是让工藤新一紧张的收缩了全身的肌肉。  
“放松点。”Gin命令般的口吻，语气却有着他自己都没察觉的温柔。“不然疼的可是你自己。”

新一强忍下恨不得要把gin杀掉的想法，眼下无疑按照男人说的办才是更明智的选择。  
似乎看出了对方内心有些许试图挣扎的意图，Gin用膝盖和另外一只手掰开少年的双腿，紧紧压制住不让他有乱动的机会。  
终于感觉到指尖的周围不再那么紧缩。Gin开始缓缓抽动深入后穴的手指。

从未被入侵过的隐秘的地方头一次被人这样玩弄，新一咬着牙不敢出声。  
撑过去就...行了吧... 该死！等我达成目标之后一定要把这个男人....

伴随着少年强忍的喘息和男人耐心的动作，旖旎的空气渐渐满溢了整个房间。

终于发觉手指的深入变的不再那么艰难之后，Gin开始尝试更大一点的动作，搅动和勾起指尖，探索身下俊俏少年内里更多更深的部分。  
“唔...”  
年轻人的身体总是富有弹性和力量，新一开始有点恐慌的发觉异物深入的摩擦从一开始的难受，逐渐的伴随有另外一种奇异的感觉。  
起初他甚至还在庆幸前端释放之后，身体不会再那样因为快感而不由自主。他记得来之前有看到书上说，实际上大部分人这样第一次都只是痛而已……

除非……  
Gin捣弄的方式似乎也是像他的吻技一样的有水平，少年的担忧随着自己下身传来的酥麻感越来越深，直到修长的指尖碰到一个仿佛直穿心口的某一点。  
“嗯啊….！”  
男人露出得逞的笑，“噢，找到了。”

奇妙的快感像潮涌一般就这样轻易的席卷了整个身体。工藤新一睁大了双眼却无法顺利的对焦上gin的表情。  
怎么会……  
不想承认……但是这感觉确实很……

整个后穴因为突然强烈的刺激而收紧。Gin感到手上的力度之后更是对准那一点使劲的揉搓突入。

看着少年随着已经手指的抽动变得失神和更加诱惑的样子。gin笑了笑。

他抽出了那只手。

突然空虚的后穴溢出刚刚残留的体液。新一实在是很恐慌，自己的身体不自觉的对插入物有种留恋？

即使是有目的的做这种事。但是一旦沉浸其中，意义就不太一样了。

啊啊，接下来是不是就得进入正题了……  
……快点吧，也快点结束吧。  
新一乏力的调整了下有些僵硬的四肢。

然而……接下来Gin的动作让他完全愣住了。

黑帮大佬都这么保守的吗？  
他甚至以为Gin会拿出什么更加邪恶的东西。都不会觉得多惊讶。  
但是一个……  
安全套？！

对与新一呆楞的反应。Gin勾起嘴角看着他，解释说：“怎么，我通常都这样自制和注意个人卫生。”

神经病啊！  
新一忍住怒吼的冲动。不是说他对这种做法有什么异议，但是一旦用安全套的话他的目的不就完全……

不行！  
“不要！”  
……  
Gin看向少年有点惊慌的眼睛，露出耐人寻味的神色，“噢？不想我用套？为什么呢？”  
工藤新一看着男人的表情，有点觉得他好像故意在叼难自己。

如果获取不到这个男人的DNA的话，这一切就白干了。

.......所以，即使过程大概会很羞耻，也还是必须阻止这男人那种行为。  
他挣扎的做了下心里建设。终于鼓起了勇气。

“因为……我觉得那样比较好……”少年的脸颊仿佛能渗出血一样的红，  
“比较好？是说会觉得更舒服吗，嗯？”  
“……就，就是那个意思。”  
Gin不依不饶，开始顺着少年胸口的朱蕊一边往下舔吻一边低声说话：“那么……想要我怎么做，”   
唇齿划过少年柔软的腹部，慢慢向下移动到臀侧。  
“说出来，就满足你。”

下身又开始变得酥麻和敏感，新一也不知道自己是因为太难说出口，还是因为不想发出呻吟，他狠狠地咬住自己的唇。  
最后还是用蚊子一般细小的声音回答gin的逼问。  
“……想，想要你不带套……直，直接进去……”

“没听清呢，什么，进去哪里？”Gin不急不躁的说，顺带又在少年的腿部留下点点红印。

该死，等把这男人捉拿归案了，一定要把他大卸八块！

“……想要你的……阴茎……进入我的身体……啊！”  
随着少年憋红了脸才终于说出口的羞耻语句，Gin也被巨大的成就感征服欲的满足感侵蚀了自己原本耐心的动作。  
他迅速的解开了围在身上的浴巾，露出已经高涨的欲望，捆住少年的双手，眼里仿佛藏着一只野兽。“乖孩子，那就给你一个奖励吧......”  
然后他俯下身，用愉悦的语气在身下少年的耳边语气暧昧的吐出一个让对方浑身一颤的名字。  
“新-一-君。”

后穴瞬间被巨物贯穿的痛感让他没有机会去思考身份是否暴露的事情。新一感到自己大脑一片空白。  
刚才只是大致看到的男人的巨物，此刻正在自己的身体里驰骋。这个事实被强制用身体去体会的时候新一才发觉，即使之前有做一定程度的扩张，自己那从未接纳过的蕊心也根本很难承受这种东西。

真的是……太疼了....

因为剧痛眼角不由得泛红，条件反射想要推开匍匐在自己身上的男人，伸出去的手却只有微弱的力度，工藤新一的呼吸因为挣扎也变的困难许多。  
这时候Gin却用一个绵长温柔的吻接下秀美少年几乎失去控制的短促呼吸。仿佛安慰一样的用舌尖使对方渐渐放松。  
在男人高超的技巧下下身总算不再继续挣扎。Gin趁机开始缓缓动起了身子。

在下身或深或浅的摩擦下，新一的眼眶红通通的，少年精致的五官在绯红的脸颊中绽放出从未有过的迷人表情。

真想就这样永远把这小妖精锁在自己怀里。  
Gin的心底一个念头一闪而过。

渐渐的男人加大了动作幅度，粗大的硬物在少年的嫩穴里抽插，开始越来越靠近之前被冲撞的那一点。

新一的身体正适应了些许之后，开始找回了一些理智和头脑，正准备开口“我是柯南，不是什么工藤新一”的表演，却被男人用突然深入的一顶将想要说出的话变成了惊呼。

“嗯....啊！”  
下身传来的强烈快感窜入神经，从心口到指尖，全身每一个角落都淹没入了这股令人沉醉的浪潮里。  
不止一股....时快时慢，时轻时重，男人知道什么样的节奏最叫人无法自拔。汹涌的、接连不断的快感一次次袭向了工藤新一的每一根神经末梢。  
无法自控的恐慌也渐渐被剧烈的情欲替代，迷失在其中的少年发出自己都想像不到的甜腻的娇喘。

Gin感到紧紧抓着自己背部的手和新一不自觉的断断续续的低吟，是从未有过的甜美娇俏的音调。Gin舔了舔嘴唇笑了。  
多么好听的声音，像是自己攻城略地的胜利战歌一般。  
啊，知道吗，比起你平时说话时候那侃侃而谈自得的样子，这么可爱而诱人的娇喘更具有攻击性呢，工藤君。

少年赤裸着身体，眼中满是迷茫的乖巧模样无疑也刺激到了Gin，他不由自主的加速了他的动作和扩张了硬物的尺寸。并开始不断啃噬刚才挖掘出的对方敏感的颈侧、耳垂和胸口，用手抚摸揉搓着胸前的红点。不放过任何给他清醒的机会。  
双重刺激下少年的粉嫩阴茎也抬起了头，尖端溢出点点体液。

******  
看到少年越来越兴奋的模样，Gin开始刻意的在抽动中不顶到最深，留有余地。这对已经沉浸在情欲深处、失去理智的工藤新一来说就像是伊甸园的苹果一样，勾引着他最深处的欲望，完全无法抵抗这种迈向深渊的渴求。

于是他开始挺起腰肢跟着gin的节奏扭动，随着身体自然的反应配合着动作希望那根粗大的玩意离自己更近一点，更深一点。  
工藤的主动无疑也鼓舞了Gin，他抬起少年修长的腿用力压向两侧，呈更大角度的打开以保证两人贴合得更紧密。同时少年这种任君采撷的姿势，加上抚摸到他臀部边侧光滑细嫩的手感也是叫gin身下的硬物又粗大了一圈。

不断的冲撞和剧烈的摩擦搅动，富有强烈攻击性的快感火烧火燎的在体内乱窜，初尝情事的少年浑身陷入了酥麻无力，意乱情迷的他因为自己身体的失控感到无助和不安。并化作断断续续的哭喊。  
“不..不行了...慢一点..停一下.....嗯.....啊....求，求你了……”

“求我什么？” Gin将自己的肉棒抽出一半来，欣赏着穴口附近的媚肉随着自己动作翻动的淫靡模样，随着Gin的刻意停缓，新一用半朦胧半渴求的泛着水光的蓝眸看着前方，仿佛有所察觉一般下意识的害怕男人抽走，下身甬道阵阵紧缩。  
Gin被这一夹舒服得抽了一口气，忍住这份紧致带来的快感，继续调戏着已经大脑一片空白的少年，“嗯？求我停下来吗？”  
“.......不，别停下来...”  
他缓缓的往里送了送。“哦？这样呢？”  
“...不...不是，用力一点....进去...深一点......”  
“什么深一点？”

“....就是..刚才那样...用力的...插入...我的身体..……求你了……Gin……..” 已经很难完整的表达出一个句子，被对之前欲望的记忆折磨得失去神志的工藤新一试图挣开男人对手的束缚，想要伸手自己为自己纾解。  
Gin自然没有给他这个机会，但是听见自己名字的他很满意少年还没被干得不记得是谁在操他，“那就听你的。” 随着话音落下，Gin在工藤大张的双腿间一个挺身，再度将硕大的肉棒挤入温热的甬道。并开始毫不吝啬的快速而又深入的抽插。

突如其来的疾风骤雨让少年忍不住满足的惊呼。每次都顶到最深处的动作让他身体也跟着上下颠动，剧烈的快感让他的后穴开始渐渐变的柔软湿润许多，最初的刺痛感早已消失殆尽，只有野兽一样窜上来的快感在体内肆意冲撞。这快感单纯而激烈，一波接着一波。他的身体甚至在期待着不要结束。

夜已至深，房间里满是让人脸红心跳的喘息和呻吟，还有身体缠绵的抽插发出的节奏越来越快的淫靡的水声。此刻两人忘了什么新愁什么旧恨，什么黑帮也好警察也好计划也好，现在他们只想将这人类最自然基本的渴求谱写的欲望协奏曲尽数弹奏出来，不留下一个多余的尾音，不放过一丝丝麻痹到尖端的感触。从头到脚，从内到外，都沉溺在对方身体带来的快乐的海洋里。

终于一声同时的低喝响起，两人都到达了高潮。  
随着Gin在少年体内的释放，带着高热温度的液体在身体深处肆意而出的感觉也刺激到了少年，他粉嫩的根茎也吐出了点点白灼，一股一股洒在Gin的下身、床上，还有自己的腹部。

两人大口喘着气，下体还在刚才刺激又美味的余韵中回味。新一捡回来了些许思绪。却恨不得自己还没清醒的好。

*******  
这都算什么事！  
自己居然被那个·该死的·男人·Gin——操的哀求连连！  
说好眼一睁一闭就过去了呢？！（。。。

......还貌似暴露了身份？！

*******

先不管那个了...反正...目的已经达到了吧...  
他强忍着把男人精液排出的欲望。恨恨的想。

总之他现在非常不愿意去细想刚才自己都说了些什么，干了些什么......

*******

Gin平复下呼吸后，又看着工藤新一还留着潮红的脸，沾染着精液的裸体，以及身上点点被自己留下的红色印记。这前所未见的淫靡模样，让他眼里顿时又开始闪着野兽般的光。

看着Gin这一副意犹未尽的、似乎在考虑要不要再来一场的眼神。浑身酸软的新一感觉到很崩溃。

——你个中年老男人（Gin: ...）身体怎么会这么好的！也太不科学了吧！  
有些紧张的少年抓住床单，在思考有没有什么办法制止面前这个疯狂的男人。

就在此时，也许是上天终于还是看他可怜。Gin放在桌上的手机在安静的房间里突然响了起来。

等了好几声，男人犹豫了下，还是不太高兴的过去接通了电话。  
“嗯，是我。”  
......  
“诸星大？ 他不是跟在老大身边办纽约那边的事么？怎么想起来拜访我了，还是这么晚的时候。”  
......  
“我现在没空。”  
......  
“在办很重要的事。”  
......  
“......”  
......  
男人沉默了一会。  
终于还是说道。“ 好吧，希望他带着充分的理由。你安排地方吧，一小时后见。”

 

*******  
离开的时候新一有些不安。  
说不清是因为男人临走前意味深长的笑容，还是那句语气恶劣的——“伺候的不错，给你点小惊喜吧。”

搞不懂。

不管。  
反正老子办到了！  
Gin的DNA！哼哼哼。  
被降谷长官骂也好！反正马上就能把那个金发男人捉拿归案了！

*******

他才不想承认内心深处还有一丝丝奇怪的失落呢。

*******

在那之后——

 

“你说什么——？！”  
实验室里的玻璃器皿都因为这一声大吼都颤了一颤。  
宫野志保面无表情的看着眼前这个似乎接近崩溃的人，继续淡定的说道：“是的，你没听错，这个DNA和之前仓库那根头发的DNA并不一致。”

“不、不可能啊，这个百分百绝对是Gin的DNA没错....”工藤新一现在脸色苍白，到底是哪里搞错了？还是那个晚上发生的事情莫非是自己做的一个梦？

呸！自己怎么可能会因为做一个春梦就腰疼得差点下不了床....不对，自己怎么可能做春梦然后对象还是Gin！

这份Gin的DNA绝对没有问题。那可是自己好不容易拿到的....咳咳！

等等，那难道是上次仓库的时候......  
面对陷入思考状态的工藤，宫野医生不耐烦的半垂着眼说，“我先不问你这么确定的这份gin的DNA是从哪里搞来的。你知不知道降谷长官还在等你的报告？别怪我没提醒你，这次你可是摊上....”

工藤打断了他，“——志保，上次和Gin在仓库的时候，行动的人里有没有看到贝尔摩德？”   
“贝尔摩德？那个讨厌的女人....这么一说，我记得行动总结里好像是没提到过，不过具体细节你还是问问上头吧...”  
......  
“该死！”新一抓了抓头发，恼怒的说。  
“啊？”  
“上次仓库事件的Gin是贝尔摩德假扮的。”

“......那这么说，所以那根头发也是她的咯？我们这次反正是不可能靠这个证据核对指认Gin了吧。”

新一不想但是也不得不承认，宫野医生这句话说得没错。

所以说.....  
——啊啊啊，自己付出这么多结果还是被那个男人耍了是吗！

 

关键是...还被他...被他...

“对了，今天有一个给你的信。”宫野志保突然想起来。转身在包里掏出个白色的信封。  
“我的信？”  
“对。就是这个。还写着工藤新一亲启，很正式的样子。我就帮你带过来了。”  
工藤疑惑的拿过信，正奇怪这年头谁还会用这么古老的方式联络自己，然而打开信的瞬间他整个人都不好了。

信写的很简单，一张纸，只有几句话。还附了张照片。  
\----------------------  
惊喜如何？感谢让我印象深刻的一晚。  
【柯南君】  
\----------------------  
照片里是自己满身痕迹一脸潮红赤裸的躺在床上的样子，看角度应该是男人接完电话之后趁自己不注意用手机偷偷拍的。

——那个该死的混蛋！！

 

“新一你怎么了，突然脸好红啊？这是什么，情书吗？”  
“没，没什么。” 结结巴巴的回答完，新一小心的收好照片，咬着牙跑了出去。  
留下一脸疑惑的医生。“....真是奇怪又冒失的小子。”

*******  
至于后来？  
嘛，比起在那之后如何装作什么事都发生一般去继续搜寻Gin的行动，如何应对降谷长官的拷问，还有在组织卧底的赤井先生发来的关切问询，反而是更加让人头疼的事情。

******  
22岁的工藤新一，单身，行动派，偶像是福尔摩斯，住在关东区，职业是警察，喜欢吃柠檬派，无不良嗜好。

最讨厌的人叫做Gin，没有之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者吐槽：终于写完了！第一次写肉！居然爆字数了，难道说我在这个方向上的写文更有天赋？（望天。。。）不知道大家吃的开心不开心！不要大意的给我提出意见和建议吧！炖肉比我想象中的开心和鸡血啊-v-！我是比较喜欢让受也享受到的那种肉的-3- 另外觉得新一的口嫌体正直很适合dirty talk。嘿嘿。另外既然是为了炖肉写的也请不要在意逻辑细节什么的啦！（DNA什么的。。）


End file.
